


Here’s Your Diamond Darling!

by GayCheerios



Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, Background Kaede/Kirumi, Chewable Necklace, Fluff, I loved writing those nicknames okay, Kiiboy’s an eboy, M/M, Mario Kart, Nail Biting, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Pet Names, Sensory Necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Kokichi can’t stop biting his nails, so Shumai brings him something special to help him out, what could it be?!





	Here’s Your Diamond Darling!

**Author's Note:**

> hEY ALL YOU CUTIES! 
> 
> this one is short indeed but i really like the idea of Kokichi having a chewable necklace (i want one so badly can you tell) and Shumai is sweet like that so he’d buy him whatever he wants hehe
> 
> also their friends are here because i can do that
> 
> Kiibo IS in fact an eboy, and god at mario kart
> 
> ☆Song List!☆  
Mattete Aino Uta  
Manatsu Wa Dare No Mono?

“Kokichi, what in the world are you doing?” Shuichi sighs, glancing over to his boyfriend sitting on the couch next to him. Kokichi has his thumbnail in his mouth and he’s teething away at it. 

“Thinking.” The purple haired boy says absentmindedly, lost in his own thoughts. 

“Well stop it.” The detective says, slapping the other’s hand away from his mouth. “Your nails are a disaster and the polish is already chipped, I  _ just  _ painted your nails yesterday!” Shumai frowns. 

“Sorry! It’s a habit...that’s why I use a paci a lot of the time, you know that!” Kokichi grumbles, a little blush across his cheeks. He looks down at his dark blue colored nails and sighs. His boyfriend was right, he bit the nail polish off some of his nails. Yikes, that didn’t look good. 

Kokichi’s suddenly sitting in his boyfriend’s lap while the other kisses at his head and neck. “We need to think of a solution...I don’t want your nails, mouth, or arms all scratched and beat up…” 

The other giggles. “Awe, my Shumai is soooo caring~” 

“Of course I care about you.” He huffs, pressing a kiss to Kokichi’s ear and holds the boy in his lap tighter.

“Mhn Shumai...I’m sleepy...Want go bed…” Shuichi can tell that the other is starting to regress, so he gets on their nightly routine.

  * ••

The next morning the two of them wake up in each other's embrace. They eat breakfast and do the usual getting ready. Kokichi crashes on the couch and taps away on his phone. 

“Hey, I’m going out I’ll see you in an hour or two, okay Kichi?” 

The purple haired boy turns his attention to his boyfriend. “Could it be you’re leaving me to go start a heist?! Oh my Shumai, come back with diamonds, ‘kay Honey~?” He teases, sticking his tongue out and winking at the detective.

“Will do, bye Babe.” Shuichu places a quick kiss on the other’s lips, and takes off. 

Kokichi turns his attention back to his phone. He gets a text from his group chat with his friends and peers at the message.

_ Tokyo Miu: Yo lets meet up losers! _

_ Claire De Lesbian: i’m down _

_ K-Eboy: I would be fine with that, where should we meet?  _

_ Ranchtaro: idk _

_ Tokyo Miu: Real helpful Rantaro  _

_ Cuckichi: how about my place? shumai’s out so i have the house to myself nishishi~  _

_ Claire De Lesbian: all in favor of going to kokichi’s place  _

_ K-Eboy: I shall be there. _

_ Ranchtaro: ye sounds fun  _

_ Tokyo Miu: Heck yea!!!!! _

_ Cuckichi: see you guys in like, fifteen minutes??  _

_ Tokyo Miu: Be right there haha!  _

_ Darling Angel: Please don’t crash our place guys knowing that Kokichi’s in charge I’m entrusting Kaede keeps the peace.  _

_ Claire De Lesbian: rodger that detective cryhara!  _

_ Darling Angel: Why must you torture me like this _

Kokichi places down the phone with a snicker and waits for his friends to arrive. Soon they all come around, and they laugh and joke around

for a good three hours. They hook up Miu’s switch to the t.v. and Kiibo absolutely destroys them all in Mario Kart. 

They’re all having too much fun of a time to notice Shuichi come through the door. “I’m home Kichi-pie!” He shouts. The detective walks into the living room and is greeted by the sight of their friends sitting on the couch, playing the switch, while Kaede taps away at her phone. 

“Shumai!!” Kokichi cheers, pausing the game and running to his boyfriend who he missed much. Shuichi drops the bags he’s holding to hold the purple haired boy in favor. He presses his lips against Oma’s soft and plush ones and can’t help but smile. 

“I missed you today Shu-Shu…” He mumbles to him, his mind already slipping away. 

“Hey hey not now okay? We have company, you can be baby later, alright?” Shuichi gives a very light slap to the boy’s cheek, and Kokichi nods. He nuzzles his nose into his boyfriend and goes back to the couch to race against his friends once more. 

“Hey hey Mr. Detective!” Miu cheers, sticking her tongue out while passing someone in sixth place. 

“Hello there Shuichi.” Kiibo says, focused on staying in first place. 

Kaede looks over to her best friend and smiles.“Ooh, what’s in the bag?” She inquires, focusing her attention on the two bags he’s holding. 

“Well one belongs in the kitchen.” Shuichi heads in the direction of the kitchen and places the bags down. One bag is filled with some cooking supplies, and milk. The other bag is still shrouded in mystery. He puts the groceries away and heads into his and Kokichi’s shared bedroom. 

Little Kokichi’s interest has been perked now. He must know what Ichi is hiding from him. 

“And that’s my queue to leave.” Kaede laughs. “Rumi Roo just texted me that dinner will be ready any minute, gotta bounce! Thanks for having me Ko! Bye guys, see ya later!” She cheers, walking out to her car and leaving. 

After Kaede leaves so does everyone else, they all have different things to do after all. 

So now it’s just Shuichu and Kokichi! 

“Hey Kichi-pie~” Shuichi cooes, running to the other and grabbing him, placing little eskimo kisses all over his face. “Got something for you today.” 

“Awe, that’s so sweet Shumai Darlin’.” Kokichi blushes. 

Shuichi places something in Kokichi’s pale hands. He opens up his hands and sees a necklace. The string is soft and black, and the pendant is purple and squishy, in the shape of a diamond. Kokichi was a little confused and Shuichi could see. 

“It’s a chewable necklace so you stop chewing on your nails and stuff.” Shuichi explains, putting it over Kokichi’s head. “Besides, you said you wanted a diamond.” 

Kokichi tests out the pendant and  _ woah it’s almost like a paci!!!!  _ He smiles and tackles Shumai into the couch. “Fank you Ichi!! I wuv it!” He giggles with the pendant in his mouth. 

“Of course baby boy. There’s your diamond.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to request anything then feel free to :D


End file.
